W imię czego?
by Dingo boy
Summary: Opowieść o byłym żołnierzu Kapitana Zarakiego, czyli Demony Wojny według mnie. Wbrew pozorom opowiadanie z uniwersum Bleacha podlane sosem moich doświadczeń zawodowych. Rating T z powodu brutalności i wulgaryzmów. Songfic.
1. W imię czego?

Wstaję w południe z łóżeczka, a za oknem czeka niespodzianka.

Oto nowy dzień. Wstał wbrew prognozom meteorologów, sytuacji politycznej w Polsce i Europie Środkowo-Wschodniej (kochana Federacja Rosyjska i jej specnaz znów kogoś zrąbali, konkretnie) oraz wyrazowi twarzy Waszego autora, który spędził ostatnią noc w pracy zamiast jak normalny człowiek trenować ze swą dziewczyną sporty ekstremalne. To jest wypas, kochani. Ja mam klawe życie.

Na szczęście mam też klawego szefa. W tym sensie, że zanim zadzwonił do mnie z wiadomością o niezaplanowanej nocce, na dzisiaj of korz, to najpierw poczekał, aż się wyśpię. Andrzej (to mój zmiennik), ja cię zabiję. A potem poproszę psy by cię rozszarpały. Jak już cię konkretnie zrąbię to cię im rzucę. Słowo honoru.

Ale nie wypada się spóźniać do roboty. Jak już się wyspałem (całe cztery godziny snu to jednak luksus) spędziłem trochę czasu słuchając Iry, na kompie...

_Żebym poczuć mógł jak się czuje Bóg..._

W autobusie było fajnie. Ktoś tam gada o swojej dziewczynie (cholera...), ktoś narzeka na nauczyciela majcy (czemu nie...), a ja śpię przed pracąna przednim krzesełku i nie myślę o niczym, jak się domyślacie.

_Poszybować chociaż raz_

_Ponad śmierć ponad czas..._

-Ja ci zaraz poszybuję, skurwysynu jeden! Ty się ku**a uczyłeś jeździć autobusem na Hungaroringu z Schumim? Tu są dzieci, młocie!

-Przepraszam Panią! To moja pierwsza praca!

-To weź zdobądź doświadczenie na zmywaku w Irlandii, a nie starą kobietę przyprawiaj o zawał. Złamasie...

To nasza Pani Konstancja, kobieta starej daty i o ciężkiej łapie. Wiem o tym bo jak byłem złamasem bez doświadczenia to też pokazała pazurki, cholerna stara kocica. Zaprawiona w bójkach i pyskówkach nie gorzej ode mnie, skromnego ochroniarza. Na obiekcie, nazwy którego nie podam ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Szef to porządny facet, ale by mnie zabił. A potem odmówił ostatniej premii i wypłaty mojej rodzince (zwykła praktyka, stosowana jak ktoś się opieprza albo łamie przepisy bezpieczeństwa. Sorki kochani złodzieje, ode mnie ani słóweczka.)

No więc jestem. Tym razem nikt się nie czepiał mojej nieskromnej osoby. Sorki, ludzie, ale ja mam 1.90 i to bez czapki. I posturę pasującą do wyglądu. Prawie bo jeszcze jestem nie do końca w formie po ostatniej "rozmowie" z policjantami z naszego komisariatu.

Wiecie, Pan Woźniacki, starszy aspirant naszego posterunku to spoko gość, ale jak ktoś na przesłuchaniu w sprawie wydarzeń u mnie w robocie się stawia (Tak, ja) to go rąbie, na szczęście nie tak konkretnie jak specnaz. Ale i tak dwa tygodnie w szpitalu to mi nie posłużyły. Podejrzany spadł ze schodów, ja to dobrze znam.

_Nie płacz, nie płacz..._

_Może masz oczy, w których nie gościł dotąd strach_

_Może masz w sobie niechęć do wojny i brudnych spraw_

_Może masz litość, a może uczuć już w tobie brak_

_Może masz wszystko, lecz nie masz tego co mam ja..._

Dwa kroki na obiekt. I nagle ich mam. Przed sobą. Silni kabalistyczną liczbą sześć i posturą pasującą do wzrostu jak dłoń w rękawiczkę. Oczywiście muszą czegoś chcieć.

_Nie ma nikt takiej nadziei jak ja..._

-Cze, młody.

-No co? Ze znajomymi się nie przywitasz, koleś?

-A może nachlany i do pracy w stanie upojenia przylazłeś, plebsie?

-Ja upojony? Chyba kpisz, Zeneczku. Mój ty kolego z woja. Zresztą wiecie jak to jest z nami ochroniarzami. My nie widzimy nic, zwłaszcza jak są kłopoty. Bo któż to wszystko mieć by chciał...

-Hehehehehe...

-Co porabiacie, wy moje ulubione źródła kłopotów?

-Czego ty się nasłuchałeś przed robotą, młody? Znowu Ira?

-No. Jak w studiu to nie ma jak Gadowski i jego ekipa. Jak na żywo to Godsmack, wiecie, rozumiecie...

_Głodny tłum modlił się bym spadł_

_Każdy z nich chciał ściągnąć mnie w dół..._

Oj, chcieli, zakapiory jedne. Chcieli, ale odpuścili. I dobrze. Bo ja się z weteranami bójek z Dywizji Pana Kenpachiego to wolę nie prztykać. Nie ten refleks, wiecie, rozumiecie. A oni są na dodatek silni Kabałą, a to już gorzej.

_Wiecznie kochać, wiecznie żyć_

_Wolnym być, sobą być..._

Tak jest. Kocham Cię Artur. Ale Ci tego nie powiem w oczy bo bym się chyba ze wstydu sam zrąbał. Konkretnie, serio. Ten cały Gadowski to jest gość lepszy od Zenka i jego kumpli o dwie klasy. Co najmniej.

Wtorek, 7 kwietnia, 2009 roku, miasto, nazwa i numer obiektu zastrzeżone

_Bo jest paru ludzi_

_Bo jest w życiu parę dobrych chwil..._

-Cześć, młodzieńcze. To ja twój zmiennik. I od razu mówię, że ze swoją biegunką to ja nic nie mam wspólnego.

-Heh, ok. Jak tam do tej pory? Ciekawie było?

-Co ty...Godzina roboty i kłopoty? To się dobrze rymuje, ale nic więcej.

-Heh, dobre, Andrzej. Weź mi przypomnij tylko, o której mi tu psa ZNR przywozi. Gadałeś już z dyżurnym?

-Tak, pytał od razu jak się dowiedział o twojej nocce. Ty jako jedyny z nas trzech bierzesz tego kundla. Na cholerę ci on? Nie dasz sobie rady, były żołnierzu?

-Wal się, mój były zmienniku. Tobie to łatwo bo za tydzień idziesz gdzie indziej a ja tu zostanę. I dostanę jakiegoś mięczaka do pomocy co to końca tonfy nie poznaje nawet z latarką.

-Heh, dobre, młodzieńcze. Ty weź się lepiej przyznaj, że on cię ogrywa w karty.

-No. Ale nie mów nikomu bo mi skubany wczoraj wygrał latarkę służbową. Dobrze, że się schlał i oddał bo kierownik, to wiesz, rozumiesz, co by zrobił.

-Hahahahaha!

-Dzięki, chłopie. To ty wzywaj dyżurnego,a ja się przebiorę. I daj mi gościa bo mam z nim do pogadania nim zacznę. Oprócz przejęcia od ciebie oczywiście.

-Dobra.

Więc już po chwili Andrzej macha z daleka, a ja w mundurze i czapce (1.92 cm, w tej chwili) poginam po obiekcie. Cywile jeszcze w pracy of korz.

-Dzień dobry.

-Raczej dobry wieczór. I to dla tych co już idą do domu.

-No tak. Ale się Pan nie martwi, wczoraj chyba był spokój?

-Oj, tak. I właśnie przez to mało nie straciłem dobrej latarki...

Tak sobie gadamy, a czas na stoperze mi leci. W końcu pracownicy spadusiają do domu na zasłużony odpoczynek, a ja dalej swoje.

-Cze. Ma Pan papierosa?

-Nie, nie palę, Marcinku. Ile ty masz lat, co?

-13.

-Pechowa liczba. Uciekaj bo sobie zaszkodzisz. Pies już tu jedzie, a kierowca z niego dobry. Zaraz tu będzie i cię zrąbie.

-Hehehehehehe, narka.

Godzinę później

Przybyła kawaleria.

-Masz tu psa. I spadaj na obchód.

-Tak jest, Panie oficerze! Ale Pan pozwoli, że Pana ucałuję. Pies, spokój! Zaraz na trawkę pójdziesz.

Chwila przerwy w pracy, mój anioł stróż z patrolu interwencyjnego wciąga dym w płuca.

-Heh, co tam na posterunku było? Konkretna rozmowa?

-Żebyś wiedział, Wojtek. Ja tam więcej nie pójdę, kurde, żeby innego mundurowego zrąbać to trzeba mieć regulamin zamiast serca...

-Nie pieprz bo sam taki byłeś dwa miesiące temu. Były żołnierzu.

-No tak. Ale ja tylko goniłem pijaków.

-I skutek taki, że ich kumple z Dywizji tego całego Zarakiego to siedzą ci teraz na obiekcie, palą skręty i chleją.

-Nic z nimi nie zrobisz, Wojtusiu?

-Nie syneczku. Ja jestem ochrona, a nie kamikadze. Spadam, a ty ich nie drażnij.

No więc on jedzie i słyszę jeszcze przez motorolę jak nadaje o "spokoju na obiekcie". No i wykrakał...

-Ej, młody...

-Co, Zeneczku?

-My mamy sprawę, a właściwie to dwie. Czemu ty, mundurowy, naszych stopni nie używasz jak do ciebie do roboty przychodzimy?

-Bo wiem co wy myślicie byłych z Waszej Dywizji co to tak się odzywają. Ty mi chcesz wora skręcić, Zenon?

-No dobra, wygrałeś. Ale za drugim razem to się lepiej podłóż, ja ci dobrze radzę.

-...

-Ok, to weź nam zrób herbaty, co? Bo potrzebujemy się napić czegoś co zabije smród wódeczki. Za dwie godziny robota w jednostce.

-Za 10 minut dostaniecie. Jak obchód skończę. I ty też coś dla mnie zrób, młodszy oficerze Zennosuke. Popilnujcie tu ze mną przez te dwie godziny, będzie bezpieczniej. Pies spokój! Bo cię Zenek zeżre!

-Heh, dobra. Ale dwóch ludzi wysyłam, a ty rób tej yerba mate.

-Jasne.

Półtorej godziny później

Shinigami Kapitana Zarakiego przy pracy. Mógłbym patrzeć i słuchać całą noc.

-A co ty robisz tu na naszym obiekcie, plebsie?

-Wora ci skręcić, łajzo? Ty schowaj do spodni to co udaje męskość i spieprzaj.

-A jak ci nie pasi to wołamy ochroniarza z psem. I tego psa to ty się bój.

-A-a cz-czemu...

-Bo jest kwiecień, a on w bazie nie dostał ani jednej dziewczynki, gołodupcu. Spadówa.

Gdy opadł już kurz ujrzałem pole bitwy. Żadnych strat, dobre te chłopaki od Kenpachiego. Kapitanie Zaraki, gdybym nie wiedział co Pan mi zrobi, to bym powiedział, że Pana kocham. Ale nie powiem, bo by mnie Pani Porucznik Yachiru, ZABIŁA. To nie jest zrąbanie jak cię morduje 8-mio latka z nadludzkim refleksem, koordynacją itp. itd. Śpiewać dalej, byli żołnierze naszej Dywizji.

Kochana Yachiru, ja ją lubię, a ona mnie podobno uwielbia. Ale za Ken-chana to ona da się pokroić żywcem. A pokroić kogoś to jest drobiazg dla tej śliczniutkiej dziewczynki w wieku Waszych dzieci. Tak, tak.

No, ale Zenon i jego kumple to w końcu wychodzą. A ja...

_Nie będę przecież ganiał jak pies..._

Więc siedzę w stróżówce i udaję, że myślę. Konkretnie to dumam jak by tu sobie znaleźć kobietę, bo wiecie, rozumiecie, mężczyzna po dwudziestce to już nie tylko piwo, karty i czekolada z kolegami. Ech, chciało by się...

ŁUP!

Ktoś mnie pragnie tak bardzo, że wali w drzwi.

-Wyłaź, młody! My tu cię chcemy w pięć sekund! A kundla to lepiej zostaw w środku bo sobie zaszkodzisz!

-Pies, słyszałeś plebsów? Zostań, ja ci to mówię.

Wychodzę więc mobilizując się maksymalnie i co widzę.

Ci nie są tak silni w Kabale jak Zenek i jego Kompania Braci (Panie Jacku, Pańskie W Kraju Niewiernych to ja czytam nałogowo i marzę, marzę...), ale jest ich czterech. I to są twardzi chłopcy naznaczeni bójkami jak Pan Zenek i jego ludzie. Ja się założę co prawda, że gdyby doszło do kopaniny to nasi by wysłali tych plebsów w kosmos i zmienili im lokum. Ale ja tu jestem sam. A ich szefu to wygląda jak Rocky na sterydach. Wiecie, rozumiecie, Duch Walki i te sprawy.

-No cześć, młody. Jestem Adam i pochodzę z Tarnowa. Co ty o mnie ostatnio wypisywałeś w internecie, gnoju?

-Hmmm, że skopałeś walkę z przeciwnikiem zamiast przeciwnika, kolego thaiboxerze. Mistrzu Polski amatorów 2004, 2006 i 2007. A co?

-Heh, znasz biografię i co z tego? Ja też ją znam, a się nie chwalę. Ty musisz po mnie jechać swoją polszczyzną, młody?

-Nie, kolego. Ale jak mój ulubiony zawodnik z Eurosportowskiego Fight Clubu daje ciała to ja mu za to dziękuję jak mnie uczono. W domu, w moim mieście. Bo tu nie Tarnów, Panie Adamie i nie ring w Tarnowskiej Hali, tylko mój obiekt. Jak się nie podoba to mogę swoich wezwać.

-Ta? Ilu?

-Czterech. Tych co jeżdżą furgonetką. Wiesz, co? Ja tylko wezwę tego psychola Zielonego i Czarną, a oni wam pokażą swoje walory. Spierdalaj, chłopie. Nie nudź, bo cię zrąbią zawodowcy.

-A sam fetny nie jesteś? Panie był żołnierzyno? Ja ci dam wsparcie...

ŁUP!

-Ku**a, moja motorola...Ty skurwysynu, ty utalentowany agresywny mistrzu Polski amatorów. Ty ze zawodowcem z Dywizji Zarakiego zadzierasz, złamasie?

-No. Zróbcie miejsce, chłopcy. Pan ochroniarz to chyba nie jego kumpel Andrzej co to by już dawno wezwał wsparcie. W stróżówie. A nie wychodził do nas gadać. Ty wiesz co, młody? On jest lepszy od ciebie i całej waszej Dywizji pedałów.

-I zaraz przesrasz swoją karierę, Adam. Spadaj, ostatni raz mówię...

-A idź w cholerę...

ŚWIST!

-Heh, pudło miszczu. To ja ci oddam, chcesz?

ŁUP!

_Powiedz mi jak długo jeszcze czekać mam_

_Ale pośpiesz się..._

No i się zaczęło. I tu będę poważny jak trza bo bójka z zawodnikiem Golden Palace, najlepszej chyba stajni trzymającej amatorów thaiskiego boksu to nie kpina. Więc Wam, kochani czytelnicy, zmieniam klimat. 3...2...1. Już.

Szybkie ruchy, niska pozycja z lewą stopą wysuniętą do przodu ułożoną do błyskawicznego bocznego kopnięcia, które stanowiło natchnienie Chucka, Norrisem zwanego. I te cholerne, drobne, zdawkowe zmiany pozycji, które są pozornie niewidoczne dla amatorów, ale stanowią kto pierwszy złapie dystans i walnie w mordę. To jest sztuka, a Adam to miszcz. Kurde, nikogo innego nie mogłem obrazić?

Więc się zwijam odbijając ciosy w półdystansie i próbuję ostrożnie rozmontować mu defensywę. Ale kurde, jak tu rozmontować coś co przypomina diamentową ścianę. Nie przebijesz się przez ten blok siłą. Trzeba sposobu i ja go mam.

ŁUP!

Miałem nim mnie dostał tak, że teraz oddycham przez usta bo nos to wspomnienie. Ale nie takie rzeczy są dla mnie wspomnieniem, także skrupółów brak, a to nie jest Eurosport. Więc skracam znowu dystans, próbuję jeszcze raz bo mnie odpycha prostym kopnięciem i wreszcie mam go w zasięgu całego gotowego do obróbki. I korzystam z brudnej sztuczki rodem z więziennego dziedzińca, czyli nadepnięcie na stopę i łokciem w szczękę. Adam pada.

-O żesz ty, kmiocie. Teraz to cierp...

-Tfu! Spadówa. Bo ci zrobię z mordy jesień Średniowiecza, Adam. *cough* *cough*

-Nosek dokucza? O to k**wa w tym sporcie chodzi, młody...

Więc idzie na mnie jak czołg, a ja tracę cały plan. Bo jak dostaję dwa lowkicki to tracę czucie w lewej nodze, a potem jest combo na twarz i pierś, które mnie oślepia i nie widzę już nawet jak mnie kopie z pełnego obrotu. Czuję tylko, że padam.

-Tfu! I tak było, nieźle, gówniarzu! Wiesz co, chyba masz trochę hucpy w sobie, ty Shinigamski kundlu. Ja ciebie i tych twoich nowych władców mojej Polski i mojego kochanego Tarnowa to nienawidzę jak diabli...

-Zostaw, Adam. On to powtórzy glinom i po ciebie przyjdą te pedały od Zarakiego...

-Morda, Maciej! Ty patrz jak ja mu podziękuję za jego opór! Ty wiesz, co młody?

*Cough* *cough*

-O, żeberka też ci poszły. To ja cię jeszcze profilaktycznie oprawię bo wiesz ty co? Ja cię jednak szanuję, żeś się nie bał. I dlatego ci wybiję konkretnie z głowy dalsze czepianie sie mnie bo ty inaczej nie odpuścisz, ty podróbo pisarza...

-Daj spokój, Adam. On ma dość...

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!

_Poszybować chociaż raz_

_Ponad śmierć, ponad czas..._

Więc szybuję, a moje ciało to wspomnienie, które spływa jak strumień do rzeki życia. I przez krótką chwilę to czuję, że nie jestem sam.

Ale tylko przez chwilę.

Zostawili mnie półżywego na moim nieszczęsnym obiekcie. I słyszę jak pies hałasuje za drzwiami, a nad sobą widzę cień jakiegoś leszcza w szarym palcie. Rozgląda się jakby się bał, że go ktoś zobaczy, a następnie wyłuskuje mi z kieszeni portfel i komórę.

A potem tracę przytomność. I nie ma już Rzeki tylko cholerna ciemność. Jak w pieprzonym Hueco Mundo koło Cytadeli Aizena-kuna.

Spadam w tą ciemność bez końca. I nim stracę resztkę przytomności czuję jeszcze jak mnie cholernie uwiera pełny pęcherz...


	2. Czemu ja?

Czy Wy też macie czasem wrażenie, że nie kontrolujecie swego życia w wystarczającym stopniu? Ja mam. Zwłaszcza, że leżę na szpitalnym łóżku i staram się nie ruszać zbyt gwałtownie bo bym chyba cały personel na nogi postawił swoim wyciem. Morda boli jak cholera, a ja...

Czytam sobie gazetę i o niczym nie myślę. I tak jest w tej chwili najlepiej.

"Wczorajszego dnia, w Polskim Okręgu Wojskowym, Naczelny Dowódca Polskich Sił Zbrojnych, Kapitan Gotei-13, Kenpachi Zaraki, wygłosił przemówienie dotyczące stanu naszych zreformowanych Sił Zbrojnych. Zgodnie z dyrektywą najwyższego dowództwa Kapitan Zaraki ogłosił, iż od lipca bieżącego roku Polskie Siły Zbrojne niższej rangi np. GROM i wytypowane oddziały powietrzno-desantowe zostaną przywrócone do aktywnej służby i wezmą udział w planowanym szturmie na Zagłębie Ruhry..."

Wygłosił przemówienie, co? Ja się nie dziwię, że nie dali cytatu bo to jednak porzadną gazetka, a Pan Kapitan to żołnierz zawodowy od przeszło 200 lat. Tak, tak.

Chyba najwyższa pora żebym opowiedział tym z Was co ostatnie trzy miesiące spędzili na Seszelach co znaczą takie terminy jak Gotei-13 i Polski Okręg Wojskowy. Bo trzeba wiedzieć kim jest Pan Kapitan i jego cholerni żołnierze z 11-tej Dywizji. Byłem jednym z nich to wiem.

_Bo jest parę złudzeń, które warto mieć by żyć..._

Nie tym razem Artur. Bo chowanie głowy w piasek to mi nic nie da. To świetna sprawa jak ja odpoczywam w domu, ale nie kiedy wychodzę na ulicę i widzę żołnierzy Zarakiego. Z 8-go pododziału co to stacjonuje w naszym pięknym mieście od trzech tygodni.

Oni mogą być w porządku dla kumpla z jednostki, ale mają swoje zboczenia zawodowe. I jak widzą gdzieś kogoś kto im się nie podoba to go rąbią, solidnie co najmniej. A szef to im zbyt krótkiej smyczki nie zakłada, więc robią co chcą.

_Pan co krzyczy też_

_Już o jeden krok przed sobą jest..._

Nie Artur, ja na nich nie krzyczę, ale mówię Wam...jak my przed trzema miesiącami wyskoczyliśmy z tej naszej cholernej Bramy ze Społeczności Dusz to był ubaw po pachy. Zwłaszcza dla dzielnych polskich żołnierzy co to musieli sobie z nami radzić.

Ale po kolei. Zgodnie z porządkiem bo muszę to opowiedzieć bez nadmiernych emocji. Wojenko, wojenko, co z ciebie za Pani...Jadę.

Wyskoczyliśmy tam gdzie najbardziej bolało to znaczy koło stolicy. Myślałem wtedy, kolejny światek, kolejna burda, rozkaz jest rozkaz. Ale potem żeśmy się z miejscowymi starli i nawet nasi weterani zaczęli mówić, że ci cali Pholacy to twarde plebsy. No nic dziwnego, jak żeśmy się starli z zawodowym wojskiem to było...hmmm...ciekawie.

Ale Pan Zaraki to jednak zawodowiec najwyższej klasy, na wojnie to on się zna jak nie przymierzając, Naczelne Dowództwo, i Pan Generał, co nas tu posłał, wiedział co robi. Pan Kapitan mógł jeszcze dwieście lat temu pisać na poziomie dwulatka, ale już wtedy to był gość szanowany. Tylko, że wtedy to on był jeszcze samotnikiem jak ja nie przymierzając parę lat temu.

Ale wracam na deski teatru działań wojennych. Krótko, bo to zbyt mocno boli żebym się rozpisywał.

Przeszliśmy przez pierwszą linię obrony jak nóż przez masło. Te oddziały poborowych to może i były dobrze zorganizowane, ale co to dla moich kumpli, którzy ćwiczą na codzień w prawdziwym Piekle. I dopiero jak spotkaliśmy zawodowców to zaczęła się równa walka. Ich technika i nasze reiatsu.

Reiatsu to taki rodzaj energii duchowej, wiecie, rozumiecie. I my możemy różne rzeczy z tą energią robić. Poza tym, że się świetnie nadaje do oszukiwania w karty to jeszcze dobrze wyszkolony żołnierz z 11-tej to potrafi sam zatrzymać czołg, a drużyna weteranów kompanię czołgów. Co prawda Pan Kapitan woli walczyć bez wsparcia, ale tym razem je dostaliśmy. Dziękuję Panu, Yammamoto-sotaichou, bo łatwo nie było.

Wiecie, ja naprawdę lubię tych gości z 2-giej Dywizji co to robią za nasze wsparcie. Jak komandosi Pani Kapitan Soi Fon wpełzli (bo się inaczej tego ich skradania nazwać nie da) pod Warszawkę i wysadzili silosy z amunicją i składy paliwa to się nagle okazało, że te zacne polskie czołgi to trochę za wolno jeżdżą, żeby na czas uciec przed Panem Kapitanem i jego córeczką. Yachiru-dono, ja cię lubię, wiesz, rozumiesz. Ale żeby ośmiolatka mordowała jak maszyna to jest przegięcie co się tylko w wyobraźni psychopaty mogło zrodzić.

I wiecie co? Jak Zaraki, co to tak lubi walczyć bez wsparcia, wpadł na cofających się na pozycje wyjściowe polskich pancerniaków to zachodnie media podały, że doszło do wybuchu niewiekiego ładunku nuklearnego pod stolicą Polski. A to tylko Pan Kapitan i jego córeczka. On w amoku, a ona w dziecinnym zachwycie.

W międzyczasie komanda Kapitan Soi Fon weszły na te statki Polskiej Floty co to stały na redzie w Gdańsku i Świnoujściu i po dwudziestu minutach ich pracy to chłopcy Pani Kapitan ćwiczyli się tylko w wyrzucaniu trupów za burtę. I tyle zostało z wydzielonej części Polskiej Floty strzegącej portów nad Bałtykiem co to spoczywała w stoczniach by przeczekać zimowe sztormy.

A pogoda to się spisała na medal. Bo pierwsze samoloty, te polskie Migi, to zobaczyliśmy dopiero jak było już po zabawie. I jak się oficerowie z naszej Dywizji zabawili w walkę na niebie (reiatsu, tak) to Sokoły spadały jak kaczki na polowaniu. Ale jak Yumi i Madarame zakładają się ile ptaszków ustrzelą to Panowie Piloci powinni wiedzieć, że należy odmawiać startu z ośnieżonych lotnisk. Bo takie starcie z Yumichiką to się kończy w najlepszym razie przymusowym lądowaniem w szczerym polu.

I wiecie, co? Ja ich szanuję. Bo nie wiem czy wiecie, ale trafienie Shinigami co to używa właśnie Shunpo (taka forma przemieszczania się na krótkie dystanse, z prędkością nowoczesnych myśliwców) rakietą powietrze-powietrze to graniczy z cudem. A na działka i manewry w walce kołowej to nawet TOP GUN nie dostał by szansy. Sorry, Panowie.

I tyle, miejscowi zostali spacyfikowani w miesiąc, a Pan Kapitan po złożeniu raportu Generałowi...

-Melduję, k**wa, posłusznie Panie Generale, że Pholska to nasza jest. Wszystkie większe ośrodki oporu i miasta zostały zdobyte, węzły komunikacyjne, arsenały i bazy wojskowe zajęte lub...hehehehe....spacyfikowane, a tutejsze wynalazki w rodzaju ośrodków komunikacyjnych to są, k**wa, nasze. I nadają propagandę prosto z biur 12-tej Dywizji. Melduję posłusznie, że miejscowi po porażce zachowują się w miarę spokojnie i nie trzeba ich dodatkowo...pacyfikować. Nasze straty to 183 żołnierzy co to ich nie nauczyłem wystarczająco dobrze, że jak walą z beryla albo kałacha to się używa Shunpo. I w mordę. A nie stoi jak ta kuśka na wiejskiej potańcówie.

-Przyjąłem Zaraki. Przejdźcie do Fazy Drugiej. Odmaszerować...Co ty masz na twarzy?

-Nową opaskę na oko, Panie Generale. Bo ta poprzednia to była już trochę poszarpana...

-Dobrze. Odmaszerować, Kapitanie.

-Tajessss.

...Pan Kapitan to zajął się innymi sprawami, np. grą w warcaby z oficerami i układaniem puzzli w Kwaterze Głównej. A mała Yachiru to przez dłuższy czas płakała jak najęta bo nikt się z nią nie bawił. Nawet polscy żołnierze nie podchodzą do naszej Pani Porucznik. Cholera.

Ja miałem dosyć. Jak zobaczyłem to miejsce to się zakochałem normalnie, w ludziach zwłaszcza. Bo to są goście i konkretni i zabawni jak nie przymierzając Pani Kapitan Soi Fon gdy się zaleca do swego obiektu westchnień.

No i tyle. Odszedłem z Dywizji i zamieszkałem w mieście. I odkryłem kupę fajnych rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że żadnemu z nowych znajomych nie chwaliłem się jakim to byłem niedawno skurwysynem. A oni mi dali kredyt zaufania. Chyba się poryczę. Znowu.

-Panie K., Pan się z czołgiem zderzył?

-Nie, Doktorze, z jednym miszczem thaiboxingu. Ja przepraszam za kłopot, ale wie, Pan, rozumie...

-Wiem i rozumiem. A Pan to niech pamięta, żeby się nie unosić ani w przenośni, ani dosłownie. Miał Pan połamane pięć żeber, obrażenia wewnętrzne i wstrząs mózgu. Dlatego pytałem z czym Pan się zderzył.

-Z życiem, Panie Doktorze. Z wysłannikiem Losu. Gdzie jestem tak dokładnie?

-A tak. Znajduje się Pan w Szpitalu Świętego Wawrzyńca. Właśnie Pana przewieźli z ojomu na wspólną salę. Jak się Pan czuje?

-Heh, czytam gazetę i dosłownie mi zwisa mój stan. Doktorze, co to za chryja w Niemczech?

-Nie wiem, mnie interesuje Pański stan,a nie wojenki. Niech Pan spojrzy w to światełko od latareczki, dobra?

-...

-Lepiej, wstrząs mózgu Pana nie zabije. Pańska nadaktywność to inna sprawa. Inaczej się nie dało?

-A co Pan myśli? Jak mi ten cały...

O wilku mowa.

-No cze, młody. Kwiatki przyniosłem.

-Adam. Adam ty gnoju, ty mi k**wa zejdź z oczu. A ten wiecheć to se w otwór w dupie wsadź...

-On Pana tak potraktował?

-Panie Doktorze, ja rozumiem młodego. Wie Pan, jak jestem z Tarnowskiego Klubu Walki "Perfekt" i walczę amatorsko, a on mi pisze w internecie na jakimś forum, że jestem cieńki. To z nim pogadałem.

-Perfekt, co? A Pan to jest mam nadzieję Niepokonany, jak to śpiewają?

-Nie, Doktorze. Ten skurwysyn co tak pięknie się teraz uśmiecha i ma nadzieję, że go wybronię przed pierdlem to przegrał ostatnio walkę w takim stylu, że się popłakałem przed telewizorem. Kurde, Adam, jak ty mogłeś się podłożyć temu Meksykańcowi Ortedze, a? Za mało zarabiasz, plebsie?

-Cicho bo ci żyła pójdzie, młody. I nie, nie mam nadziei, że mnie uratujesz przed glinami. Dałem ci łomot, zasłużyłem na celę, dobra. Ale ty mi daj powiedzieć dlaczego cię zrąbałem bo to jest ciekawsza historia...Doktorku, Pan wychodzi?

-Nie. I niech mnie Pan nie popędza.

-Proszę tylko, żeby mi Pan dał z młodym pogadać. Bo my się dogadamy jak mu przestanie para uszami uciekać...

-K**wa, Adam...

-Spoko Loco, Panie nieprzyjacielu wszystkich Meksów tego świata. Pan się nie dąsa jak ta księżniczka tylko pogada ze mną. Bo ja mam wiadomość. Prywatną. PW, kapujesz internauto?

-...

-No dobrze. To Panowie sobie porozmawiają, a ja znikam na obchód. Wie Pan, Panie K. nie tylko Pan pracuje...

-Moment, Doktorze. Jedna sprawa, jak mnie tak szybko znaleźliście?

-Jakiś facet zadzwonił z Pańskiej komórki, że Pan leży na chodniku. Nie przedstawił się i zabrał Pańskie pieniądze i ten telefon, ale przyjechaliśmy na czas, żeby Pana dowieźć na ojom.

-Hmmm....

-Wiara w ludzi Panu wróciła? To dobrze bo to podstawa zdrowia. Pan ma kartę w jakimś szpitalu?

-Eeee...ta. Zbytecznego Cudu pod wezwaniem Pana Prezydenta co to rżnie głupa...

-Cicho bo Pan sobie zaszkodzi. Idę, a Wy Panowie pogadajcie jak mężczyźni. To się przyda.

-Dzięki, Doktorku.

-Ta. Dzięki. Za opiekę też.

-Proszę. Do widzenia Panie K. Powodzenia Panie A.

-Hehehehe, no dzienks...

_Może masz litość, a może uczuć w tobie już brak..._

-...więc ci mówię, młody. Ty weź szybko wyzdrowiej bo ja chcę żebyś się z kimś spotkał. Z naprawdę fajnym gościem, konkretnym i w ogóle...

-Aha. Z tego twojego Tarnowa, tak?

-No, z okolic. On chce cię poznać, młody, bo czytał najnowsze wydanie "Opowieści frontowych" i chce o coś spytać.

-Daj, spokój Adam. Ja nie jestem pisarzem. Ja wszystko w necie publikuję i grosza nie biorę. Ja tu dług spłacam, plebsie, kapewu?

-No, kapuję. Ale on lubi twój styl i przed swoimi ludźmi cię chwali. Więc jak wyjdziesz ze szpitala to cię odwiedzi kilku jego kumpli.

-I co wtedy, Adam?

-Nie patrz na mnie jakbym ci wpieprz obiecywał. Oni cię tylko zawiozą do jego samotni bo się chłopak musi ukrywać...

-Aha. Przed policją, tak?

-No, też. Ale myślę, że jakbyś się zgodził to by było całkiem nieźle. On cię podejmie dobrym koniaczkiem...

-I co? Strzeli mi w pysk?

-Ale ty jesteś trudny. Ok, widzę, że koniaczku nie wypijesz bo pewnie jeszcze przez jakiś czas będziesz na prochach.

-No tak.

-Ale ty weź mu pomóż i pogadaj szczerze. Bo on ma kłopoty i mało czasu by cię spotkać. Zrób to, ok?

-Dla ciebie?

-Nie, dla siebie. Bo ja mało czytam, młody, ja zwyczajnie czasu na to nie mam, ale głupszy od ciebie to nie jestem. I słyszę opinie ludzi co to czytają twoje wypociny i oni mówią, że to jest niezłe. A ty się chłopie bronisz jakby ci miała sodówa strzelić i wszystko spieprzyć...

-Bo tak, plebejuszu. Trzeba k**wa być człowiekiem, a nie gwiazdą jak te wasze mroczki, co to poginają po rodzinnej wiosce z własnym ochroniarzem. I jeszcze się gnoje dziwią, że ich koledzy ze szkoły aktorskiej wyśmiewają. O wykładowcach to ja nie wspomnę.

-No i dobrze. Ale weź se zrób przysługę, młody, i pogadaj z facetem co to traci czas na twoją książkę. On jest nieprzeciętny, ten gość. Jak go zobaczysz to zrozumiesz i pojmiesz, że czasu nie straciłeś. Pomyśl o tym, dobra?

-...

-Widzę, że myślisz. To ja nie przeszkadzam, zostawiam kwiaty i spadam. Cześć, kolego.

-Na razie, Adam.

Ale mi ćwieka zabił, gnida. On wie, że ja jestem ciekawska menda. I lubię wiedzieć coś o wszystkim. Więc mnie zaszedł od dupy strony, cholerny fighter.

Idę spać. Dobranoc.


	3. Wstań i idź!

-Ostrożnie Panie K. Pan uważa bo przed nami dziura w jezdni.

-Dzięki. Także za wyjęcie cholernych zatyczek z uszu. I za brak kajdanek.

-No drobiazg, Panie K. Pan powie szefowi, że Pana dobrze traktowaliśmy, ok?

-Nie ma sprawy. Co to za koleś? Bo skoro się tak ukrywa...sądząc po zapachu to jakiś magazyn rybny na nabrzeżu.

-Za bystry Pan jest. Pan nic nie wie bo my nic z Panem nie gadaliśmy, ok?

-Dobra. Sorki.

-Heh, w porządeczku gość z Pana. Pan da szansę szefowi. I ja nic już nie mówię.

Dźwięki i zapachy to teraz moi najlepsi przyjaciele. Jak czytacie uważnie to wiecie czemu. Słyszę odległy warkot silników samochodów (ciężarówy cywilne, chyba), krzyk mew (wiedziałem) i odległe buczenie syreny (jak nic kuter rybacki). A czuję tak intensywny zapach ryby, że gdybym na pierwszym roku w Akademii nie jadł, za przeproszeniem, błota z łajnem popijanym kocim moczem (coby nabrać właściwego dystansu do Pani Yoruichi), to bym puścił Pawia. Ci chłopcy co mnie tu przywieźli spod szpitala to muszą mieć żołądki jak kozy.

I niezłą krzepę w łapach. Wy pamiętacie ile ja mierzę w kłębie? Jak była dziura w jezdni to oni mnie zwyczajnie i bez wysiłku przenieśli nade nią. Ktokolwiek ich wynajął to wiedział co robi i nie wtopił pieniędzy w błoto. Jak to zrobił rząd z tymi cholernymi samolotami od Jankee Doodle...

Spokój, bo sobie zaszkodzę. Zwłaszcza, że przez opaskę widzę sączące się światło i czuję podmuch świeżego morskiego powietrza. Nagle ktoś zamyka okno i zapach morza znika. Zamiast tego pozostaje lekki zapach luksusu, aromat dobrego koniaku i wody kolońskiej wysokiej klasy.

-Rozwiąż mu oczy, Janek. I pod drzwi, pilnować.

-Ta jest, szefie. Ale wie Pan, jakby się tu zjawili antyterroryści...

-Wiem, spadacie do swoich rodzin i mnie nie znacie. Tak jak ustalaliśmy, Janek. Powiedz chłopakom, że pieniądze będą na bank i to w terminie.

-Jak zwykle, szefie. Jest Pan pewien, że chce Pan tu zostać...

-Powiedziałem coś Janek, tak czy nie? Rozwiąż pisarza i wychodź do chłopaków.

Więc świat mnie wita ponownie i cieszy mnie to, bo wbrew moim dowcipasom z Zenkiem i chłopakami z jednostki to ja ślepy nie jestem i nie lubię być.

Więc widzę mały pokój, taki w którym skromny urzędnik portowy pracuje godzinami. A tym koniakiem i wodą kolońską się nie sugerujcie (bo na Administracji to tak dobrze nie ma, żeby cię pryskali czym innym niż jadem) bo to znak rozpoznawczy mojego gospodarza.

I mówię Wam, jak go widzę to mamroczę przez chwilę słowa zachwytu. Bo on wygląda jak bohater "Opowieści frontowych".

-Heh, wiedziałem...

-Co Pan wiedział, Panie...

-Dziura, niech mnie Pan tak nazywa. Nie, ja nie jestem Kotetsu Shirai. Choć mam rude włosy i zielone ślepia. Ja świata nie ratuję, Panie K.

-Ale chyba się Pan dobrze czuje Panie Dziura ze swoim imidżem, co? Bo ja to na Pański widok...

-Nabrał wiary w cuda? Bez jaj, Panie K., Pan chyba głupi nie jest, co? Pan nie myśli, że ja Pana kocham długo tłumioną miłością. Bo Pan nie jest moim idolem, żeby wszystko było jasne. Ja po prostu lubię Pańską książkę. I tyle.

-Dziękuję, Panie Dziura. To jest, coś czuję, najlepszy komplement dla mojej nieskromnej osoby.

-Hehehehe, nie ma sprawy. I niech Pan siada. Czego polać? Koniaku? Wódeczki? Mleczka mamusi nie mamy.

-A ma Pan mineralną? Bo ja jestem na przeciwbólowych.

-Tak, wiem. Moment.

Więc on mi nalewa mineralnej do plastikowego kubeczka, a ja patrzę na faceta jak w obraz. Bo on jest jak mój bohater, ale chyba dużo bardziej wredny.

Ale klasę ma. I to nie dlatego, że ma złoty zegarek na przegubie, czy elegancki garnitur od Armaniego oraz buty, na oko Gucci. I pachnie drogimi cygarami, a nie tym szajsem co ja palę jak już nie mogę z nerwów.

Ale teraz to nie chce mi się palić. Bo jak patrzę na tą pobrużdżoną gębę i mocne, twarde palce co mi delikatnie wody nalewają to chcę tylko jednego. Aparatu marki zacnej, żeby go uwiecznić. Ale się wstrzymuję bo ja już znam częściowo jego problem. I wiem, że nie jest taki opanowany jakiego udaje.

-Proszę. Zje Pan coś? Hamburgera albo kanapkę z tuńczykiem?

-Eee nie, wie Pan, rozumie, jak jest. Na szpitalnym wikcie przez dwa tygodnie, te wszystkie badania, leki i żarcie, które ma zmotywować człowieka do ucieczki. Ja nie wiem czy nie puszczę pawia po normalnym żarciu.

-Hehehehe, ok. No to Pan popija swoją mineralną, a ja przejdę do rzeczy.

Więc piję, a on się podśmiewuje z mojego dowcipasa jak nie przymierzając uprzejmy żołnierz Pani Soi Fon po żarcie zwierzchnika. Zaczynam myśleć, że nie jest tak źle...

-Pan wie, że ja Pana mogę zabić. Wie Pan, czy nie?

-Hmmm, chyba tak. A czemu?

-Bo Pan zrozumie moją sytuację Panie K. Ja jestem ściganym przestępcą. I to nie zwykłym, bez fałszywej skromności. Mnie oprócz polskiej policji szuka Interpol, a nawet cholerne FBI współpracuje z nimi. Można się przestraszyć, nie?

Zielone ślepia przewiercają mi duszę na wylot. Ale jeśli chce mnie Pan zastraszyć, Panie kolego, to nie tędy droga.

-Ech, a co to za różnica czy ja się przestraszę czy nie? Niech Pan powie co ma powiedzieć, a ja się zastanowię czy mogę pomóc. Jak tak, to ok. Ale jak nie to nic tego nie zmieni.

-Mądrze. Mądrzej od bohatera Pana opowieści bo on taki bystry chyba nie jest. I nie tak spolegliwy, co?

-Wie Pan, Ameryki nie odkryję jak powiem, że on to ja, ale ja nie jestem nim. Kapuje, Pan? On jest od tego, żeby mi humor poprawiać, a nie ja jemu. A jak ktoś to przeczyta...

-To Panu podziękuje i zniknie. I tak jest dobrze, nie? Po co pisarzom ołtarzyki budować. Normalni ludzie.

-Dokładnie. Nic do dodania. Ale teraz chciałbym wiedzieć...

-Tak?

-Czemu Pana ścigają, co?

-Heh, a myślałem, że Pan zapyta czego chcę. Dobre panie literacie-amatorze, bardzo ładnie. Ale historii życia to Panu nie zaserwuję.

-Niech się Pan przełamie. Może się przyda kto wie. Pan nie chciał by Pan zostać drugim Makim? Bo ja mam w swoich wypocinach takie specjalne miejsce dla takiego uprzejmego, za przeproszeniem, skurwysyna. No jak, Panie Dziura? Współpraca?

Patrzy przez chwilę na mnie, a ja czuję jakbym wpadł na zwykłego człowieka, który jakimś cudem ma cholerne reiatsu. Bo ja mu już po chwili z trudem patrzę w te zielone ślepia. Święcą się jak u polującego tygrysa. I nagle gość wybucha śmiechem.

-Dobre, jak ta cholerna książka! Hehehehehehe!

-Miło z Pańskiej strony.

-Ok. Panie kolego, ja Panu coś zdradzę. Ale Pan zrozumie, że ja też jestem żołnierzem, jak Pan. Po prostu nie pracuję dla Gotei-13.

-Dobra.

-Więc ja tu streszczę moją biografię, bez zwykłej legendy, a Pan z tym rób co chcesz.

-...

-Już Pan słucha, Panie K? No to świetnie. Pan nie notuje, ja Panu wszystko wytłumaczę.

Słucham, słucham mojego bohatera z wyobraźni. I myślę, że muszę podziękować Adamowi, że mnie zrąbał. Bo inaczej to bym na Dziurę nie trafił. I bym stracił okazję na spełnienie dziecięcego marzenia o wejściu w ten cholerny zmyślony świat.

-Urodziłem się pod Tarnowem, we wsi Kacze Doły, 42 lata temu. Moje dzieciństwo to nie Pańska sprawa. Ale jak dorosłem to już był standard, przez pewien czas przynajmniej. Bo mnie rąbali na początku jak tego Pańskiego bohatera, codziennie, do oporu. A jak się wreszcie przełamałem...wie Pan czemu ja się wcześniej nie broniłem jak mnie lali?

-Heh, bo był Pan cieńkim bolkiem?

-Taaa, na to się mówi pacyfista, Panie K. Ja miałem cholerne ideały, które w końcu szlag trafił. Zwyczajnie, jak mnie stłukli tak, że mało na wózku nie usiadłem to zacząłem myśleć. Pan ma rację, strach i ból uczą myślenia.

-I został Pan mordercą,tak?

-Moment, Pan nie przerywa. To tak szybko nie poszło. Ja najpierw byłem dilerem w mieście, potem paserem, a w końcu jednym z ostatnich cyngli mego szefa. Pan słucha Karramby?

-Czasami.

-No to ja też strzelałem i zabijałem, żeby zgadzała się szefowi kasa jak to wieszcz śpiewa. Ale w przeciwieństwie do większości moich kolegów pistoletów ja wyciągałem wnioski. I stwierdziłem w pewnym momencie, że Bóg mnie jednak nie nienawidzi. On mnie potrzebował żebym kogoś tam załatwił. Tak myślałem przez całe lata i stawałem się coraz lepszym fachowcem.

-Dziwne. Ale myślę, że Kapitan Zaraki myśli tak samo. Ale to jest psychopata, Panie Dziura.

-Tak jak ja! Ja Panu mówię szczerze więc proszę nie przerywać, ok pisarzu?

-...

-Dobra. Więc w pewnym momencie umiałem już na tyle dużo, że byłem nie do podrobienia przez amatorów. Wie Pan co? Jako jeden z nielicznych moich współtarnowian ja byłem towarem eksportowym. I byłem już pewien, że mam misję od Boga. Pan mnie wyczuwa?

-Nie.

-To dobrze. Bo jak za oceanem otarłem się parę razy o śmierć to też przestałem w to wierzyć. Ale w Boga to ja wierzę dalej. Z tym, że to nie jest dobry wujaszek, Panie K. To jest najmądrzejsza istota, która żyje. Ja go nawet nie próbuję zrozumieć, za głupi jestem.

-...

-Dobra. Ja Panu jednak powiem jedno. Nie jestem tak tolerancyjny jak księża co to serio swą profesję traktują. Ja nienawidzę zwyczajnie Meksów, Czarnych i Żółtków. Chce Pan coś usłyszeć?

-Hmmm....

-Widzę, że Pana bulwersuję. Ale i tak Panu opowiem o mojej najbardziej pamiętnej robocie. To było w Chinatown, w takim fajnym miejscu gdzie Siuksów jest od cholery. I ja tam wpadłem, żeby w takiej ślicznej jak z pocztówki herbaciarni załatwić swoje interesy. Z facetem z Japonii co to przyjechał do kolegów zza oceanu. Nie wiem czym on zaszkodził memu pracodawcy, nie wnikałem.

-OK.

-I wpadłem na zapleczu, jak szedłem przez kuchnię, na takiego małego Siuksa w mundurze zawodowego ochroniarza. Wie Pan, czarny gajerek, lustrzanki, spluwa, te sprawy.

-...

-Dobrze, że Pan słucha i nie przerywa. Bo wie Pan, co? Ten żółtek mnie wyczuł jak nikt przed nim. On spojrzał mi w oczy i zareagował jak ten tygrys. Z miejsca go miałem na sobie. Moje szczęście, że to był utalentowany gówniarz i nie wezwał pomocy przez radio.

-Zapamiętam tą maksymę, Panie Dziura.

-Dobrze. A wie Pan czemu Dziura? Bo ja używałem czasami, rzadko, broni o małym kalibrze z robionymi przez siebie pociskami dużej mocy. I niech Pan zgadnie co zostawało z człowieka, zwłaszcza od tyłu bo z przodu to jeszcze jakoś wyglądało.

Patrzę mu w te beznamiętne ślepia i zaczynam się autentycznie bać.

-Ale zwykle to ja załatwiałem gołymi rękami, względnie przez wynajętych pomagierów jak Janek i jego kumple. Albo taranowałem samochód klienta wynajętą chłodnią na autostradzie czy używałem specjalnych toksyn. Wiele jest tych sposobów i choć ja nie jestem najlepszy w tym fachu to znałem większość z nich.

-Ale wtedy nie użyłem niczego tylko własnych rąk i nóg. I to była Panie pisarzyno walka rodem z filmów Van Damma. Bo wie Pan, ja lubię taekwondo, to jest mój ulubiony styl, a ten Siuks to walczył taką Hakudą jak ten Pański bohater. Albo jak ten pekińczyk z Questa, Pan widział?

-Obejrzę jeszcze raz...heh...jak wrócę do domu.

-Wróci Pan. Ja Panu jeszcze tylko powiem jedno literacie-amatorze. To była najcięższa walka jaką kiedykowiek stoczyłem. Pan na mnie popatrzy, ja jestem szczupły, niski gość, ale cios to mam niezły. Jak go wreszcie wywiodłem w pole ciosem w nerw uciskowy na łokciu to pociągnąłem z kopa w łeb i dobiłem rzutem przez biodro jak się zaczął chwiać. I tyle, nawet go nie zabiłem i dlatego dzisiaj muszę się ukrywać. Bo to on mnie opisał policji, jestem pewien. Ten pekińczyk to była cwana szuja, on przejrzał moją charakteryzację jakbym się dwie godziny nie przebierał w pokoju hotelowym.

-Mądry facet, co?

-Tak, chyba. Ale ja nienawidzę ich dalej Panie K. Zwyczajnie i po prostu nie trawię tych ludzi. Wiem, że to bezsensowne i zwyczajnie głupie, ale tak jest.

-Hmmm...

-OK. To wszystko Panie K. Szczera i wierna relacja z mojego życia. Teraz moje pytanie dotyczące Opowieści frontowych, dobra?

-Proszę.

-No to jadę. Cholera, gdzieś mi wypadła z książki zakładka, moment zaraz znajdę fragment.

-Skąd Pan ma książkę drukiem? To wyszło w pdf...

-Heh, a ja miałem drukarkę Panie literacie i Pan to powinien obczaić. Nie mogę nosić laptopa bo bateria jest łatwa do namierzenia, ale książki nikt nie namierzy. I nie zabierze bo ja mam ją zamiar rozgryźć nim zginę.

-Dziękuję...

-Niech Pan nie dziękuje. Spodobała mi się i tyle, widziałem lepsze, ale jeden bohater Pański to mnie zajmuje. I ja go za cholerę nie rozumiem Panie K., a chciałbym.

-Kotetsu Shirai?

-Nie i jego to ja nie chcę rozumieć. Bo to jest błazen Panie K., a ja takich nie lubię. Niech mi Pan wytłumaczy tego całego Komamurę-taichou.

-Znaczy Kapitana Piątej Dywizji Gotei-13. O tego Panu chodzi?

-Tak tego. No niech mi Pan powie jak można mieć tyle klasy i tak spieprzyć sobie życie. Bo on to je spieprzył, Panie autorze.

-Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Pan mi pokaże ten fragment...

-Więc to tak...Cholera, spoko gość ten cały taichou z głową lisa przykrytą workiem. Wie Pan, że ja z nim czuję pokrewieństwo. A nie z tym Pańskim protagonistą co to mnie tak wkurwiał w koszarach Zarakiego-taichou.

-Domyślam się, Panie Dziura. Pan jest do Komamury bardziej podobny niż myślałem. Ale Pan jest mimo wszystko trochę bardziej jednoznaczny. Proszę to zrozumieć.

-Dobra, on pracował dla swego Generała i ideałów, ja dla Boga i forsy. Bo kapuchę to też można uprawiać z modlitwą na ustach i palcem na cynglu, Pan to rozumie?

-Heh, Jakbym nie rozumiał to bym nie brał czynnego udziału w walkach o Warszawę i Pański Tarnów. Ani w bójce z Adamem. Pan go czegoś uczył?

-Nieee. On się sam wychował i miał trochę lepszy start w mieście. Ale to porządny facet i jak go stary kumpel poprosił o przysługę to się głupio nie pytał ile dostanie za usługę. To jest mężczyzna, a nie zwierzę. Nie mówię dziwka, bo one też mają swoją etykę zawodowa. Choć mi to dosyć przeszkadza w ich wypadku.

-No jasne, Panie Dziura.

-Heh, ok. I to by było na tyle Panie K. Pan wybaczy, żeśmy Pana przywieźli w takie miejsce z opaską na oczach jak tego Pańskiego Tousena Kaname, ale chciałem dowiedzieć się o co mi chodzi. A nikt z moich ludzi Pana nie czytał bo po co im to?

-Ależ dziękuję i nie ma sprawy. Tylko co teraz?

-Teraz dostanie Pan rzadką jak uśmiech Soi Fon-taichou okazję by wrócić do domu po spotkaniu ze mną. Mało komu rozmowa ze mną wychodzi na zdrowie.

-Mimo tego cieszę się...

-Że mnie Pan poznał? Panie K, ja jestem świrem, Pan nie rozumie, hehehehe! Ale ja dobrze wiem co jest ze mną nie tak i to mnie różni od innych świrów. Bo ja wiem jaki mi los pisany. I sądzę, że Bóg mnie jednak trochę kocha, bo wiem, że zginę dokładnie za dwie godziny od kul antyterrorystów.

-Ma Pan swojego człowieka w Komendzie Głównej?

-Pan chyba żartuje? Pan myśli, że mnie stać na jednego z tych fachurów co pracują w Warszawie? Może jeszcze cały CBŚ mam sobie kupić za zaoszczędzoną kapustę, co?

-Hehehehehe, Pan jest aparat pierwsza klasa...

-Niech Pan to zapamięta Panie literacie. I Pan następnym razem nie pisze 60-ciu stron w dwa tygodnie. Bo Pan się nie nazywa Andrzej Pilipiuk. Panie pisarzu-amatorze, Pan myśli, że jest od niego lepszy?

-Nie, a wie Pan czemu? Bo on to pracuje nawet jak mu każą pisać o sadzeniu kapusty z grochem i jeszcze o tym dobrą książkę napisze jak mu dadzą stawkę razy 2. Ja dla przyjemności i żeby długi pospłacać.

-Hmmm, tu mnie Pan zagiął, Panie K. Ale ok, Pańska sprawa. Ja już dziękuję bo muszę się przygotować na tych twardzieli w czarnych mundurach co tu wpadną o godzinie zero.

-A nie może Pan uciec?

-Nie bo sobie zbytnio nagrabiłem. Oni mnie w końcu i tak dorwą bo im za bardzo za skórę zalazłem. A od tego są żeby łapać psycholi, więc mi nie darują. Jasne?

-Tak jest.

-Dobra, to Pan już idzie. A ja...

-Się pomodlę, rozumiem.

W ułamku sekundy płonące zielonym żarem oczy Dziury zwężają się do szparek.

-Gówno Pan rozumie. Albo udaje głupiego, a tego się nie spodziewałem. Ja się modlę jak pracuję Panie K. I Pańskie szczęście, że Pan też. Bo przez chwilę to mało kontroli mnie Pan nie pozbawił.

-To...hmmm...znikam. Już mnie nie ma. Spadusiam i więcej się nie zobaczymy, co?

-Skąd ten żal w głosie, hehehehe? Pan będzie tęsknił?! Ja Pana po prostu nie wyczuwam....hehehehe!

-Pan tu zawsze będzie, Panie Dziura.

-W Pańskim serduszku, co? Niech Pan już spieprza bo nie toleruję facetów co się rozklejają. Żegnam Panie K.

Wychodzę ze spotkania z moim osobistym diabłem. I czuję strach zmieszany z ulgą. Bo to jest to o czym marzyłem i czego się bałem. Zawsze.

-Panie Janku, mam już sobie iść.

-Dobra. To Pan nie rusza teraz naszej opaseczki na oczy i tych zatyczek. Bo to dla Pańskiego dobra.

-Heh, jasne. Rozumiem.

-No to jazda bo chyba zbliżają się po nas koledzy z Komendy. Mnie tu już nie będzie i Panu też radzę się wynieść jak oni tu wpadną. Gdzie Pana podrzucić?

Budzę się w południe i oto niespodzianka.

Wstaje nowy dzień, et cetera et cetera, a ja jestem we własnym łóżku i nikt po mnie nie dzwoni. Znaczy się spokój i nikogo sraczka tym razem nie przydusiła. Heh, cztery dni wolnego, wyobrażacie sobie moje szczęście?

Tym razem Godsmack na cały regulator. Na żywo rzecz jasna, na kompie. Voodoo...

_Demons dreaming_

_Breath in, Breath in..._

I trochę Moon Baby, dla szybszego rytmu...

_lets take a blast to the moon baby_

_i sit around wishing you well_

_how im craving you, yeah!_

_every time im near you_

_i always wanna swallow you down_

_ill be right here if ya need me_

_in my life, ill need you here, dont ask why_

_ill never disappear_

_why is it everydaythat i feel the pain?_

_lets take a trip to the stars far away_

_where were you when i was down?_

_staring into the dead_

_my pain is caused by my pleasure_

_my soul mate lives in your body_

_i cant get you out of my head_

_it never goes away_

_in my life, ill need you here, dont ask why_

_ill never disappear_

_in your eyes you can bid me farewell_

_but dont ever try to understand the situation why is it everyday that i feel the pain_

It is everyday that i feel the pain. Tak jest, to prawda. Ale nie mam zamiaru się więcej rozklejać i myśleć o pierdołach. Za cztery dni robota więc mam czas. Ściszam nieco I Stand Alone i zaczynam pisać o tym co się stało. Tylko nie mogę się powstrzymać od myślenia i wiem już, że nie odpocznę zbyt wiele przez te cztery dni.

Stab me in my heart again, gnoju. Ja cię przetrzymam i będę żył dalej. Spokojnych snów, Panie Dziura. W tej jamie z którejś Pan wypełzł jak nie przymierzając my z Gotei-13 do tego ciekawego świata.

Dobranoc wszystkim. Pozdrawiam Was i zaczynam pracować. Cześć.


End file.
